


坦荡荡

by wangxiangtai



Category: One Piece
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 双性罗, 夹腿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxiangtai/pseuds/wangxiangtai
Summary: ABO，发情期，双性罗，夹腿。其实ABO不就代表双性了吗，再标双性罗好像有些啰嗦…祝阅读愉快～
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, 路罗 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	坦荡荡

**Author's Note:**

> ABO，发情期，双性罗，夹腿。其实ABO不就代表双性了吗，再标双性罗好像有些啰嗦…祝阅读愉快～

“草帽当家的 … ”罗气喘吁吁，倒在路飞肩上。 Omega 的发情期到了，虽然算着日子也知道它该到了，做好了准备，但身体突然被汹涌的潮热席卷，罗依然感到措手不及。

太热了，罗脱掉衣服，上身赤裸，这时飘来 Alpha 的熟悉味道。罗依凭本能，循着香味蹭进路飞怀里，男孩柔软的橡胶怀抱接纳了他，信息素的交融暂时抚平罗的燥热，但很快这个怀抱也被罗高热的身体炙烤得暖烘烘。

“特拉男，别太紧张啦。” 罗喘息的热气呼在路飞的颈项，男孩的手顺着罗的后背缓慢抚摸，安抚躁动的罗。

可 Alpha 的抚摸和话语就像为罗通了电，他开始发抖，当男孩的手摸到敏感的后腰，罗几乎整个人弹起来。结果路飞的安抚让男人更加急躁，罗能感到自己的下身又湿又硬，所有孔洞都在为交配做准备，热情地淌出水，被包裹在紧致的牛仔裤里，可这包裹束缚又带来别样的无尽快感。 罗无力地颤抖，眼角挤出眼泪，他的两腿不自觉并拢，把男孩的一条腿夹在胯下，用力挤压，以缓解身下累积的快感。

罗在路飞耳边用哭腔道：“草帽当家的 … 帮帮我 … ”路飞被罗夹得身子一僵，听到他的话，便顺从地挪动腿，转而用膝盖顶弄罗的下身，隔着粗硬的牛仔面料，男孩的膝盖磨蹭过睾丸，在应该是阴蒂的位置向上卖力顶弄。 从第一下，罗就叫了出来，男人倔强地咬住嘴唇，阻止呻吟，只是双腿夹得更用力，身体被路飞的膝盖顶得起起伏伏，眼泪也一颗颗地往外掉。路飞的手还在罗背后抚摸，但发现摸到后腰就能激起男人的剧烈颤抖后，那双手便专注地在后腰的敏感处流连，光滑的橡胶手掌轻轻蹭动，细密的快感让罗的腰部频频收紧，显露出更加清晰性感的肌肉轮廓。

“唔 … 嗯 … 嗯 … ！”高潮来得快又激烈，罗几乎咬不住嘴唇，睾丸和阴蒂被频繁摩擦顶弄，敏感的身体根本承受不住，水一股一股从身体深处喷出来，阴茎被贴身牛仔裤禁锢，不畅快地吐精，阴蒂颤抖着，挣扎着高潮。

罗的双腿终于渐渐泄了力气，路飞的膝盖被罗夹红了，裤子也被罗身下的水打湿，罗的牛仔裤更是洇湿一片，甚至还透过面料，在往下滴水。路飞将罗推倒，罗疲惫地喘息，全身泡在汗水和高潮里，男孩帮他脱下牛仔裤，里面的内裤更是湿得惨不忍睹，白色的精液已经透过内裤，粘了一些在牛仔裤内里。罗磨蹭着踢掉内裤，高潮后的金眼睛是难得的柔软，他看向路飞，男孩也目光灼热地注视着他。罗勾起嘴角笑了笑，慢吞吞地向男孩张开自己的双腿，露出 Omega 尺寸娇小的阴茎，红肿的阴蒂，和下方两个湿润诱人的肉穴。

“我是你的了 … ”罗几乎用气音说，男人抬起手拍拍路飞红通通的脸，“好好干 … ”

男孩对他露出大大的笑容，表示交给我吧！接着又眨眨眼睛，突然想起了什么，路飞撑在罗的上方。“趁特拉男现在还清醒，要提前问清楚！”

男孩张开嘴，伸出红润的舌头，“特拉男是喜欢我先用小弟弟，还是先用嘴巴？”

END

BY 匿名的茜茜


End file.
